Linnea Bello
'Queen Linnea Francine Bello '(born December 16, 1994) is the younger sister of Aisha Bello. She is the wife of Orpheus Oberon the first and crown Queen of Onen. She moved to Chronophontia in 2012 and has been a resident in Onen since her marriage. Early LifeCategory:ChronophontiaCategory:Kingdom of Onen royaltyCategory:Bello FamilyCategory:Female Linnea was born on December 16, 1994, in Detroit Michigan, and was the second child of Langston and Betty Bello. The Bello family comes from a long line of French descendants from Baton Rogue Louisiana. Langston was hoping for a boy but was surprised when it turned out that Linnea was a girl and femininized the name Linnaeus for their new daughter. At an early age Linnea spent most of her childhood moving from place to place as her father was serving in the United States Military as a Sergeant. During her first few years she and her parents lived in Rome Italy, where they spent five years. During those years she only had her sister as a friend and didn't interact with many of the other children at her daycare due to her shy nature. It wasn't until they moved back to the United States that she began making friends and slowly coming to terms that she needed more people her own age to socialize with. Linnea was ten years old when her parents resettled in Detroit, in which her mother and father decided that rather than uprooting the family again they'd remain in their hometown and allow Langston to become stationed in other places as part of his job. She is known for her shyness but has found a niche in gardening and playing the piano. She spent most of her years caring for nature and learning to play the piano with a piano tutor by the name of Nicole Stag. For many years she ensured that she honed her craft to a point that performances on stage didn't bother her as much as it could. Education and career In 1997 Linnea was home schooled by her mother Betty Bello during their time in Rome, Italy. While she was young she attended Ross-Hill Elementary school when the family moved back to Detroit. She did academically well but didn't come out of her shy shell which was the cause of other children bullying her for many years. She was recognized by many of her teachers as a timid child who refused to get into altercations with other children and keep to herself. They recommended to the Bello family. This worried both Betty and Langston who both took her to see a child specialist that told them that Linnea's shyness stemmed from her not relating to other children her age and suggested that Linnea be moved up a grade as her academics showed that she was advanced for her age. This allowed Linnea to be moved up to the fourth grade at the age of eight years old. She slowly came out of her shell and began spending time with other children in her class. She did well academically once again surpassing her teacher's expectations and was skilled in musical performance as a skilled pianist. Linnea also excelled in volleyball and tennis, and longed to be a professional tennis player, but then grew out of the dream when she entered her teenage years. She attended Northwestern High School for ninth grade where she joined the tennis team as a player. She spent most of her time during her high school years participating in various sporting events along with attending many dances. She became rather popular with many of the young men and was frequently asked on dates but refused as she focused more on her academics and extra curricular activities so to get into a good college. She often helped out in her school's main office and served as the student council secretary. She was said to be responsible and reliable but still was shy. She dreamt of becoming a fashion designer at the age of fifteen when she realized that she had an eye for design. Her parents enrolled her in a fashion design camp over the summer and allowed her to design and make her own clothing. Her designs caught the eye of a few of her classmates and at the age of 14, was able to create clothing and accessories for them. This served as more of a job than a hobby but she had stopped doing this during her senior year of high school to focus on graduation and SATS. When she was seventeen years old she graduated from high school with honors and began attending Madonna university where she began studying fashion design and minored in Pediatric Clinical Research. During her first two years in college she lived with her parents as a way keep her parents from worrying about the cost of paying for her living expenses. She moved to Chronophontia with her older sister at the age of 18 years old where she had planned to attend a college there so to begin her career track to becoming a designer. She began attending Roseden Design school in central Onen where she is completing the needed courses to be a professional fashion designer. Marriage to Prince Orpheus Prince Orpheus Oberon, Prince of Onen, had previously been residing in Chronophontia due to his home life. He met Linnea in unusual circumstances. The Prince of Onen had known Linnea since her arrival in Chronophontia in August 2012, after they met on a beach when Linnea was swimming in the ocean. They didn't get along during their first meeting and were almost always yelling at each other. Their relationship developed when Orpheus met her at the mermaid's lake. They began bonding through conversation of their lives with their families. Despite Linnea's ties to royalty she didn't accept the idea and chose to live her life as it had been before without the fancy title of her family's royal ties. The two of them fell in love overtime as Linnea saw Orpheus for more than his royal title and spoke to him more as a regular person. It wasn't until the battle with Queen Athena that it was shown that Linnea was the right queen to help bring peace and harmony back to Onen. Engagement and Wedding